


Winter bloom

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, schoolgirl antics, yeah it's how they perhaps first met leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melting an ice queen is the stuff of fairytales.  Alice has the wisdom on youth on her side, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter bloom

She’s bundled up in faux furs and black capes, silver muffs over her ears and hidden under a bonnet. The expression on her face is distinctly irritated, and thus it attracts attention.

It doesn’t help that she’s looking around constantly, fingers rifling through her violin-shaped bag.

One of the senior girls comes over after a few minutes of bemusedly watching the spectacle, smile carefully approachable.

“Are you sure that you’re not lost?”

“I’m fine,” comes the icy reply; everything about her speaks of ice, of the winter that they’re currently both riding out as best they can.

“At least let me walk you somewhere.”

The older girl’s nose is almost as pink as her hair, which flicks about wildly in the breeze. She shrugs, turns around and starts walking. “Or you can stay here; I’m starting to freeze, so I’m going to get some tea at least.”

She only makes it a few metres before the blonde’s at her side, lips pursed.

“…What sort of tea do you like?”

“Something mellow. You?”

That makes the younger girl snort little clouds into the chill air, and she pulls her cape tighter around her. 

“Something peppermint-y. …I’m Margaret.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Margaret. I’m Alice.”

By the time the snow stops, they’re already planning to meet up the next day, scribbling numbers on napkins and exchanging timetables. They don’t quite realise just what a silly girlhood friendship will mean later in life, not yet.

But it’s the start of something beautifully tragic.


End file.
